


Paper Dolls

by kingcael



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cute Dorks, Gen, M/M, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcael/pseuds/kingcael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron and Braska on the beach near Djose. Sharing thoughts and gifts.<br/>Collab with sparklybecstarz! Woot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Collab with [sparklybecstarz](http://sparklybecstarz.tumblr.com), from a fun Skype chat, remixed a bit into a fic. 

* indicates sparklybecstarz

+indicates kingcael

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

*"Auron...?"

+"..."

*Braska began to ruffle around in a little bag that he had on his person, Jecht in the background practicing some sort of ball technique, one of which the summoner wouldn't be able to figure out if his life depended on it. After finding a small envelope, he pulled it out and placed it in his hands, the sleeves of his kimono obscuring them from view.

"I have something for you, if you are interested."

+Auron shook himself from his thoughts, and turned to Braska, an apology on his lips when his eyes fell to the envelope that was being offered up to him. This was backwards, he thought, my Lord offering something to me. He had been so lost in his thoughts since the temple, and the thrum of the Hymn of the Fayth still buzzed in his mind.

"Ah, my Lord. I- uh- what is it?"

*Braska smiled softly, a slight apologetic expression creeping onto his face. He didn't realize that Auron had gone into deep thought. How Auron tried to shoulder everything on his own back...

"My apologies, did I disturb you?"

+Auron felt colour rushing to his face, and he shook his head quickly. His master would be furious at his lack of focus. He really ought to pay more attention, it was shameful to be so inattentive to a summoner. Forgive me, Yevon— no. Auron pressed his lips into a hard line, his hand moving unconsciously to the brand on his wrist, which he swore still burned.

“No, my Lord. Forgive me. A- a gift?”

*Noticing the flush appearing on the other's face, Braska smiled reassuringly and pulled a hand from out of the opposite sleeve of his Kimono to rest on Auron's knee.

"It is quite alright, there is nothing to be forgiven as you didn't do anything wrong." His cool and gentle voice almost wisped away into the sea along with the warm evening breeze. "Yes, a gift. From Yuna and myself. I wanted to wait until Jecht was not close enough to eavesdrop, because we never got the time to make one for him when we were preparing to go on this pilgrimage."

+Thoroughly flustered now, Auron tried to regain composure, and bowed his head. He kept his hands steady despite his pounding heart, and accepted the package with both hands, as respectfully as he could.

“Thank you, my Lord. I will be discreet, I promise,” Auron said, keeping a wary eye on Jecht’s bizarre movements. Slowly, with reverence, Auron began opening the package. He could still feel the heat on his face. Receiving gifts was strange to him. “Ah, thank you.”

*Braska watched as Auron began opening the envelope, removing his hand from the swordsman's knee. Once the gift was visible, Braska sat up a little so he could see it from a higher perspective. "It's a little origami figure, and the colours we used are ones that look like you." Braska paused, reminiscing in the memory of Yuna sitting on her bed folding paper in unique ways to get the right design out. "Yuna did the little glitter bits all over, she wanted everyone to have a good luck charm for our pilgrimage, but when we ended up needing to leave when we did, she was upset that we were unable to get Jecht one made."

+Auron was momentarily stunned. This gift was so… personal. Anything he received before were usually tokens of appreciation, a potion or other healing item from travelers. All standard gifts, meant to be consumed. This was something to be treasured. He had little experience with treasuring things, save for Mama’s beads. The paper felt fragile in his hands, as if the slightest movements from his clumsy hands would destroy it.

“Thank you, my Lord. I will treasure it always,” Auron said, a smile creeping to his face as he saw the happy face scrawled on the delicate paper. It was Yuna’s way of saying ‘smile!’ from afar. “I am sorry I have nothing to give in return.”

*"I find that the smile on your face is a gift in itself," Braska pleasantly replied as he relaxed back into a comfortable reclined position on the sloping beach and looked out into the sunset. "Sometimes, we give for the reaction that the person receiving it expresses. I am sure if Yuna was here, she would be delighted to know you will treasure the gift."

Speaking of gifts, he pulled out his paper figure, which was slightly torn from being exposed to the elements for the last few days, but was still in good condition.

+Never one for taking sentiment gracefully, Auron nodded awkwardly, and examined the little figure. The edges were meticulous, but it was apparent they had been folded a few times, evidenced by the creases in the paper. Auron forced himself to relax as well, and leaned back, his shoulder brushing against Braska’s leg. He felt almost as if he was crossing a line, but even the slightest physical contact cheered him. Ever since his Mama had died, it was as if he had become untouchable. There was no one left to embrace him, and speak soft words. Not until Braska. Braska’s words were like a salve, bringing him peace. Auron held up his figure to the light of the setting sun, and looked over at Braska, who was holding a similar replica.

“Are you lonely, paper Braska?” Auron could scarcely believe what he was doing. Playing? He walked his figure over Braska’s arm and up to the paper figure Braska was holding. “I will protect you.” Auron shook the figure as he spoke, to indicate it was speaking.

*Braska had one regret... That he didn't think to ask Yuna to create a small version of herself so he could take it along with him, to show her everywhere they went, their adventures. He missed her so much, and yet; he didn't feel lonely. He was surrounded by friends, Auron and Jecht, and he-

_Hold the shoopuf, what is Auron doing?_

Braska looked at the Auron figure walking up his arm and began to chuckle softly as Auron roleplayed with the paper cut out, a smile returning to his soft features.

"Oh my, thank you for your presence and devotion my friend!" Braska pushed the figure to bow somewhat towards Auron's figure respectfully, before shaking the figure in the way that Auron had done so with his. "I am never lonely with you here."

+Auron was blushing bright red now, and hoped the sunset would hide the colour. One look at Braska’s genuine smile spurred him on, and he continued.

“I will stay with you always, my Lord,” Auron said, shaking the doll again. It was freeing to let the doll speak for him, and the words came easily to him. “I’ve been so happy to know you. I am so grateful to you, and your kind daughter. I… I fear I would not be here without you.” The realization hit him all at once, that without Braska after his excommunication, he surely would have drank himself into oblivion, fading into drunken obscurity until he died a fool’s death. The smile slid from his face instantly, and he regretted it, not wanting this moment of levity to be over.

*A soft blush began to appear on Braska's cheeks as the words flowed out of Auron's mouth. The words flowed so smoothly, he feared that he would lose them to the breeze.

"I would not be here without you either my friend," Braska began, smiling softly. "I would not have had the strength to journey without you, and after my dismissal from priesthood..." Braska posed the figure to lay down, similar to how he was sitting. "I don't know if I would have gone on this pilgrimage without someone I could trust, trust with more than my own life. Or, more specifically; if you had said no to my offer." He gazed up at Auron and smiled. "Thank you."

+Auron avoided Braska’s gaze, knowing that his eyes would be gentle, understanding, and entirely too blue. It was a colour he began to love.

He wished he could pull those words back inside, keep them hidden and safe so that they might cover up the new feeling blooming in his chest. His hands trembled, and his figure slipped from his grasp, and rested face down before the paper Braska.

“My- my Lord. You are more than welcome.” Auron’s voice was soft, despite the hard edges making pains in his heart. How he wished Braska might give up this pilgrimage, and yet it was Auron himself giving Braska the strength to continue. It was more than Auron could bear, and he quickly sat up, and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead against them. “I will try to remain someone you can trust.”

*Braska picked up the small paper figure with his own little figure and pinched it tightly.

"You don't need to try to remain trustworthy, Auron..." His words were careful, almost fragile. "You are and always will be someone I trust no matter the situation." He shuffled himself closer to the curled up guardian and rested both his hands on the man’s shoulders. "Your value to me is... I cannot describe it, words fail to describe how much you mean to me, my friend."

The summoner paused, his fingers grazing over Auron’s plated guard and robe lightly. "I worry... That my words were too much for today."

+Auron closed his eyes, finding comfort under Braska’s touch. He wanted to sink back into his embrace and close his mind to his whirling thoughts. Braska smelled like spices and tea. A new kind of comfort.

More than anything, Braska’s  _words_  were comfort. They were a double-edged blade, however, and hurt as much as they helped. Knowing the ultimate fate of his summoner made it difficult to properly enjoy his presence in the present. Wasn’t it easier to be distant and cold, so that the separation later wouldn’t be as painful?

“Br- my Lord,” Auron sighed, turning his head to rest his cheek against Braska’s fingers. “I am sorry for my melancholy. I am honoured you regard me so kindly.” Mustering up his courage, Auron finally met Braska’s eyes, and tried to keep his face impassive. “You… you, my Lord, are my reason to be.”

*Braska gazed back at Auron and nodded. He had to plan his next words carefully as he could see how delicate his guardian was right now. Forever thinking about past, present, and most definitely, future.

"Auron...." He began, blinking several times to dispel the wetness forming in his eyes. "I..." He paused for a long time, and instead of talking, he chose instead to embrace Auron. Lightly. Braska knew how much pain he was bringing with his words to his friend, he could see through Auron... Was he better off not saying or doing anything to ensure that Auron didn't have to carry so much weight on his shoulders?

+As Braska’s arms settled gently around him, Auron froze. Certainly, this was something he longed for, possibly subconsciously, but all the same, it startled him. Braska was a caring man, with kind smiles and kinder words for nearly everyone. But his touch was something he was never generous with. Save for Yuna, but she was special.

The weight on Auron’s shoulders seemed to lessen when Braska rested his head there. A swelling feeling surged in Auron’s chest and his next breath came in stutters. He held Braska’s hands within his own, and heard the slight crumple of the origami figures.

“I… I treasure you, my Lord. Even though we are taught not to value anything above Yevon, I-” Auron stopped, almost biting his tongue, as the years of teachings dragged him back. His next words were blasphemy, the words of a heretic. So be it. “I am devoted to only you, Braska.”

*Auron's words were comforting to him, and the summoner in return relaxed a bit against his guardian, the hug feeling more natural than it was originally. Braska hummed softly as he began to rock the two of them, from side to side; in an attempt to soothe them both, but more so for Auron's benefit than his own.

"You are too kind Auron." Braska began as he softly caressed Auron's back. The echo of the waves, Jecht cursing from a distance and the slight salt in the air only made the vibrant aura around the two calmer. "And I am glad to have met you."

+Auron felt a bit self-conscious, but the way Braska’s body felt next to his was pure contentment. Jecht might tease them if he were to see, but he was beyond caring now. Something shivered behind his eyes, and he pretended the sea and sky were too bright.

Whatever emptiness he felt these past few months was inconsequential now.

“I am yours, Braska.”

*Braska squeezed Auron softly as he snuggled closer to the man.  _I am yours, Braska_. It was painful to hear, but well intended, he knew Auron meant those words sincerely, and he... He wished he could make the pain within the former monk disappear, Auron didn't deserve to be weighed down as much as he was.

He reached up to his face behind Auron's back and wiped the tears from his eyes, then relaxed again for a moment more before pulling back.

"Thank you... Auron."

+Auron took a deep breath of the salty air, still unused to the taste on his tongue. Braska began to pull away, and Auron almost made a movement to stop him. Now separated, Auron raised his eyes to meet Braska’s again, and the look on his face was apologetic.

He then looked at the paper figures Braska still held, and reached for them. Instead of his own, he plucked the paper Braska, and held it in the palm of his hand.

“May I keep this one?”

*The cool breeze was a welcome, as Braska could feel his face heating up a little, perhaps he lingered in the hug for too long. It was comforting, and internally, he wanted to stay closer, just that little bit longer. He could smell the slight soapiness of the temple's shower on his guardian, with a touch of cologne. Braska wondered what was that cologne, and why did it smell so good? He had been this close to Auron several times before, but this was one of the only times he wasn’t obscured by blood or sweat.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he gazed at the paper version of himself for a brief moment, before a genuine smile appeared on his face. Braska made the Auron figure walk along Auron's arm towards the Braska figure and made it nod.

"Of course you can," Braska said warmly. "May I keep this one?"

+Auron managed a smile in return, and he nodded vigorously. “Of course, my Lord! Please keep me safe.”

Jecht seemed to be wrapping up his practicing, and jumped fully into the waves. His bravado was both irritating and inspiring to Auron. Whatever he did, he always ran in with complete confidence. Compared to him, Auron found he was too indecisive, too shy and cowardly.

This wasn’t the time for cowardice. Braska had a shaky look about him, and his eyes were uncommonly shiny. Before he truly realized what he was doing, Auron wrapped his arms around Braska, in a firmer hug than before. He wondered if he was crushing Braska, but still had tight, pressing his face into his neck.

“I’ll keep you safe too, Braska. I promise.”

*Slightly stunned by the embrace, Braska took a moment to realize what was happening.

_Auron... Embracing me?_

It was a happy thought, Auron had rarely embraced him, and it was a rare, yet amazing oddity whenever the man did show affection physically. The hug was firm, but not crushing; his robes pushing against his body like a tight cocoon.

Braska was glad he could keep Auron with him. And keep his paper version whenever the real Auron wasn't there. But he doubted that the man would cease to be at his side, he would always be there. And for that, Braska was glad. Happy. He felt accomplished and most of all, he felt complete. Even though there was still more of the pilgrimage to go, and Yuna wasn't physically here with him, he felt complete.

The summoner could feel the breeze getting cooler as time went on, perhaps it was time to leave soon, but he had another chance, to stay here longer in this serene grace Auron had given him. The feeling of security, companionship and... perhaps more.

"Thank you..." His voice croaked out, somewhere between melancholy and relief.

+Auron had no desire to move away, and a feeling he couldn’t quite place warmed him. This was something other than devotion, though that was definitely a component. It reminded him of the security he felt as a child when his mama would hug him, but even then, it wasn’t quite that.

What was it? It burned in his bones, and filled him with equal parts happiness and sadness. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He was sure Braska would be fine with either.

*Braska’s eyes began to water again and he cursed the wind, which was blowing right into his face and making his eyes sting. He closed his eyes, and relaxed against Auron's shoulder. The feeling within him only grew, and he began to ponder, was it a feeling he had experienced before? Was it perhaps... Lov-

Suddenly, Braska bounced up as a hiccup escaped his lips. He flushed immediately at the unattractive sound. Face bright red, he pulled back, kicking himself mentally for ruining the moment.

"My sincerest apologies. That was not meant to happen," Braska muttered, embarrassed.

+“Are you unwell, my L—“ Auron stopped short, taking in the obvious wetness of Braska’s eyes. Panic set in immediately, and Auron’s mind raced. Should he not have hugged him so brazenly? Was it reminding Braska of unhappy thoughts? Of Yuna? Of his wife? How presumptuous of me, Auron thought, horrified. Getting close to him like that must be painful for him. Being brave only led him to act rashly.

“Ah, my Lord!” Auron broke off the hug, and shuffled backward, keeping the paper Braska close to his chest. “I apologize. I did not mean to upset you.”

*"No, my friend, I am not unwell." Braska replied softly, blushing and wiping his eyes, only to see the tears staining on his kimono sleeve. They were probably what upset Auron... Seeing these tears. "Auron... I am not upset at all," Braska smiled reassuringly, as he straightened himself in the sand. "I... These are happy tears. Please don't think of yourself as upsetting me. You are doing far from that. It was comforting." He wiped his eyes once more and chuckled softly. "Perhaps I am just overly emotional today. Our trip to Djose was a big one admittedly, and perhaps tiredness is a factor as well," Braska said. He picked up the Auron origami figure he had unintentionally dropped when he hiccupped and brushed the sand from it. "I apologize. I didn't intend to frighten you."

+Auron shook his head, swallowing thickly. He couldn’t dismiss the thought that though Braska’s tears were happy, he still made him cry. The trip today had certainly been trying, after the tangle they had with the fiends and the lack of Ethers. It was no wonder Braska was feeling the stress of the journey, but Auron shouldn’t have contributed to it. And he knew he did.

“Ah, yes… um. Are you tired, my- Braska? It is nearly time to have our evening meal,” Auron stammered, obviously dithering. “Shall we return to the temple?” Auron stood, and offered his hand to Braska.

*Braska chuckled softly and took the hand presented to him, and stood. He felt really happy, despite the tears that were on his face previously, and yet he was almost certain that Auron was in a spiral of self-doubt over it all.

"Somewhat tired, yes. And it is getting cool. I don't really want to catch a cold this early into the pilgrimage." He glanced over towards the ocean where Jecht was swimming and grinned. "I wonder how he can swim in that cold water and come out without having a cold develop."

+“Thick skin, I assume,” Auron said, watching Jecht launch himself out of the water. “Though foolishness can keep illness at bay, I’ve heard.”

Auron’s heart pounded from the notion of possibly upsetting Braska, but he believed his words, and tried to relax. Relaxing wasn’t something he was ever adept at, and he tried in vain to smooth his features and dispel the worried line between his eyebrows. Braska would notice. He was painfully observant.

A freezing blast of wind came up the beach, and whipped Auron’s hair around his face. He barely maintained a grip on his Braska figure, but held fast, crumpling it a bit in his effort.

*Braska chuckled again before turning to face Auron. "It's funny how that works. Normally it is the foolish ones who are punished and yet, they are the ones who benefit sometimes."

The gut feeling he had, sans the hiccup previously, had began to make its appearance once again within him. It was a mixture between anxiety and connection at the same time, and it was not entirely foreign. Braska tucked Auron's hair out of his face and behind his ear, his other hand holding the Auron figure.

"I suppose we should get going. Although, the sunset was magnificent to say the least."  _And the moment we shared._


	2. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short and sudden battle with the Chocobo Eater, Auron and Braska find themselves alone and wounded at the bottom of the Highroad, with no magic to help them.

[Sparklybecstarz](http://sparklybecstarz.tumblr.com): mostly Braska's parts  
kingcael: mostly Auron's parts/editing

o-o-o-o-o-o 

"I've found a way to make you smile," a small voice began, as the source of the voice lay back along the small grass bed. It was early afternoon, the sun glazed its warm aura over the escarpment which ended up cloaking the highroad with a shimmering orange hue. Braska leaned back against the thick root of a large tree, and was studying Auron's stern face closely. He was like a carved statue, his profile was proud and strong. The quality that made him look that way was obviously his expression, since the few times he smiled, his face softened. Auron liked to be included in jokes. That was the solution Braska had found. If only he could think of one.

“My Lord, you shouldn’t move…” Auron scolded softly, his heart pounding. He had been keeping close watch on the surrounding area, but had thought Braska was sound asleep. Braska’s sudden voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

It had only been an hour or so since they had fallen down the rock face, and certainly Jecht had dispatched of the Chocobo Eater and had began a journey down the craggy cliffs properly. Hopefully he was bringing a substantial amount of Ethers, and even more food. Auron’s stomach grumbled. He hadn’t had time to eat breakfast that morning before the ruckus started. He thought longingly of the hot bowl of porridge he had abandoned, and straightened up, holding his sword ready in his lap. Braska was beside him, laid as comfortably as Auron could manage in a shady spot.

"I will be fine..." Braska said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Though I thank you for your concern, my friend."

“My Lord… I am sorry I can’t do more,” Auron said. If only he had attended more first aid classes, or tried harder during Magic Proficiency. Then he might have something more useful to offer his Lord.

Braska’s left ankle was still bent at an awkward angle, the same one that he had injured before Djose. At that time, Auron felt confident enough to carry Braska along the road. But now, he had to keep him safe from further harm, and they didn’t have Jecht to help.

Auron wondered what they would do when night fell, and then shook his head. Obviously, he would wait up and let his Lord sleep. It was all his fault they were down here in the first place.

The summoner reached over to Auron and placed an uninjured hand onto the closest part of Auron he could reach, and firmly pressed down onto it. "You did all you can. And I am thankful that you do so much for me," he said, as he shifted his weight a little, so he could sit up in a more comfortable position. "I must ask... Are you okay?" Braska's voice was soft, somewhat tired; but warm... maybe even comforting given the situation they found themselves in. He wasn't worried at all, because Auron was with him, which meant that he was safe.

Auron blushed a bit at the contact of Braska’s hand on his hip, and swallowed thickly. “Of course, my Lord. I didn’t mean to cause you concern. You should try to heal yourself again, if you can?”

Auron couldn’t bring himself to look Braska in the eye. Braska would be too kind, too forgiving. The reason they were down here was Auron’s foolish blunder, after all. He wanted to be reprimanded.

If only he had reacted a moment sooner, he might have had the opportunity to prevent both Jecht and Braska from falling, and just toppled over by himself. The nasty gash across the right side of his face from the claws of the Chocobo Eater only served as a reminder. Fortunately, Braska was sitting on his left side, and apparently hadn’t seen it or he would be fussing over it.

It hurt more than the average scrapes and bruises they had become accustomed to, but definitely couldn’t be worse than Braska’s ankle.

"I wish I had enough strength to do so. But..." Braska lay back down a bit but kept his hand on Auron's hip. "I think if I were to try, I may lose consciousness. I feel somewhat dizzy as it is, unfortunately." The red fabric covering Auron's hip was so soft, it shocked him initially on contact. It reminded him of the soft fabrics he wore when he was a priest back in Bevelle, while he was seen positively with the Temple. Those were the only things he missed from the Temple, their soft linens. He couldn't ever replicate it, but whenever Yuna attempted to help him with the washing, it would always be soft, nice... each garment filled with tender loving care. Especially his robe, it was always the softest. Whatever they did to clean their clothing at the temple and make it so soft, apparently Auron knew. Braska would have to ask him about it sometime.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the summoner paused for a minute and gazed towards Auron, before he began to try to take off his head guard, although was struggling to do so. He didn't realize how tight it was on his head until now.

Auron stole a glance at Braska’s hand on his hip, and a sick feeling rose in his chest when he saw blood on Braska’s fingertips. Braska’s robes were multicoloured, and dyed with deep colours, so Auron couldn’t be sure if there was more blood elsewhere. And yet, he was embarrassed to look. Surely if there was a problem, Braska would have alerted him.

He felt so useless. Some guardian.

Braska was shuffling next to him, struggling to push off his head guard, and Auron snapped to attention.

“My Lord, please, let me help you,” Auron said, setting his sword aside, but still easily within reach, and turned fully to Braska. He had hoped Braska was dizzy enough that he might not notice the gash across his face, as it had now started to drip steadily.

"I didn't realize that it was so tight. It's crushing my brain." His words were beginning to sound slurred as he gazed up at Auron, eyes somewhat dilated and unfocused. Letting go of his head guard, the summoner reached up to the Auron’s face, and ran his hand over it lightly. "Soft…" He blinked a few times, trying to focus a bit more.

Various images of happier times crept into his thoughts. He remembered the first time he met Auron, how pained the man was at the time and… how beautiful he is now. Thoughts of his wife drifted to the forefront of Braska’s mind, and he bit his lip. Such a thought could be a betrayal. But… she did say something strange before she left.

“Always cherish love, my _tayn uha._ Always let love grow in your heart.”

Braska took those words as something as a sweet nothing, but now those words held more gravity. This feeling, the one that filled his chest when he thought of Auron’s smile… Love, then.

Auron couldn’t help but be surprised at Braska’s caresses, and his face was redder than ever. He felt he looked disgusting, with the raw wound throbbing with every heart beat and the sweat and dirt that coated him like a second skin. Perhaps one saving grace was that he had shaved the night before, and had no unsightly scruff on his cheeks or chin. Which was something Braska seemed to be focusing on, and that was fine. As long as he stayed alert.

Gently, Auron slipped his fingers underneath the thick strap that held Braska’s head guard in place, and removed it, placing it carefully beside where they sat.

He examined Braska’s head, feeling for bruises or cuts, and his hand grazed over a large bump on the back of Braska’s head. That would explain why his head guard felt too tight.

“My Lord, please try to stay awake.”

Braska nodded, slightly more dazed than before. The relief from the removal of his headgear was almost instant and he couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment so the small amount of throbbing disappeared from the front of his skull. He relaxed into Auron's hands and smiled peacefully.

"Your hands are so warm..." Braska muttered, as he lazily moved his hand over Auron's face, to the other side where the wound was. For some reason, it was... wet there. Was Auron crying? "Your face is wet.”

“Ah, my Lord.” Auron’s first thought was to lie, but the words of his oath reined him in. “It is only a small wound.” A half-lie.

Braska’s lazy smile eased his heart, until he realized the depth of the daze that had gripped Braska.

Auron didn’t know much about first aid, but he did remember that it was sometimes unwise to let someone with such a bump on their head fall asleep. Apparently, they might not wake up.

The thought was horrifying to Auron, and he held Braska’s face in his hands.

“My Lord, please. Please don’t fall asleep.” The worried expression on Auron’s face made his wound sting and flash, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of his Lord not waking up again was unbearable.

"...Wound?" The word hit Braska a lot more than it should have after a moment’s pause, and instantly he began to summon the energy to heal the wound. Auron was hurt. That was all that mattered. "L-Let me heal... Heal it, please, Auron." He wasn't even sure if his sentences made sense or not, but he hoped his body language was portraying his urgency to help the wounded guardian. His head felt a bit more relieved in contrast to before, though he couldn't keep himself entirely focused on the man in front of him as much as he would like to.

“No!” Auron said sharply, catching Braska’s hand in his own. He started at the harshness and volume of his own voice, and lowered it, loosening his tight grasp of Braska’s hand as well. “No, my Lord. I am fine. Please, if you have the energy, heal yourself. I do not require healing right now.”

That wasn’t entirely true, he thought, the wound was more insistent now. Before he had been meditating it away from his thoughts while he kept watch. His momentary shout had made it all the worse.

It didn’t matter. Braska was the priority.

The tone of Auron's voice startled Braska and he paused for a moment. Did he do something wrong to upset him? Maybe he went too far in his actions? He gazed at their hands clasped together for a moment before resting back against the grassy slope.

"I... I am sorry friend," Braska said, face red with both embarrassment and heat from previous thoughts, which kept nagging at his mind. "I... It pains me to see you hurt." He began to cast a soft healing spell, as the spirit energy began to gather. He released it, and it turned out to be a Prayer spell, which healed both Auron and himself, only a little bit.

The healing spell was heavenly. For a brief moment, all the pain left Auron’s body, and he breathed easily. White lights sparkled between them, and the pleasure was so much that Auron couldn’t even be admonishing.

The spell seemed to be working on Braska as well, and Auron nodded approvingly.

Though he had forgotten the side-effect of healing spells. Fatigue grabbed at his muscles with greedy fingers, and he found himself blinking far too long.

Braska’s words echoed in his mind. It pained Auron to see Braska hurt as well. Weren’t they just the same? It was foolish to be angry with Braska for having the same feelings as him.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. Thank you for your care.” Auron bowed his head. “I am grateful to you. I am sorry to have failed you.”

"You didn't fail me…" Braska whispered, as his eyes threatened to close. He smiled as much as he could as the energy he had before casting the spell drained away. "You will… never fail me. I am... so grateful to you for being here. I wish... I could show..." His voice trailed off as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. Fatigue hit him like a landslide.

Auron froze, his eyes widening. Braska was mumbling incoherent words, and suddenly his body went limp.

Looking up quickly, Auron saw just the whites of Braska’s eyes, and scrambled to catch him and lay him down gently.

Panic was setting in, like a cold knife pressing against his heart, and Auron did his best to remain calm.

“My Lord… My Lord…” Auron held Braska’s head as carefully as he could manage in his panic, and brushed his thumb over Braska’s cheek, trying to coax a reaction out of him. “My Lord, wake up. Please. Please wake up! Braska!”

Auron’s movements became steadily more frantic, and he was less than gentle now.

He failed. If Braska didn’t wake up… if he…

Auron couldn’t let that word into his mind, and, with all the care he could muster, he placed his hands on the side of Braska’s head, and lowered himself so their foreheads were touching.

Remember anything about White Magic. Breathe. The energy is in the air. Use it. Don’t just heal the damage. Pretend it never happened.

Something warmed Auron’s hands and he held onto the feeling, willing it into Braska, even as he felt his own body becoming cold. The tingling warmth was sapping the heat from the rest of him.

Give it all to him. All of the energy you have to give. It’s like a Phoenix Down.

Auron blinked rapidly, and the warm feeling grew hot, and darkness slammed him down.

Braska wasn't aware that he was swimming in darkness until he could feel something soft, light, and warm creeping in and introducing itself by brushing itself against his consciousness. The feeling was familiar, like someone’s touch he knew. My _tayn uha_? No, not the same. It was a recognizable magic, earnest and wild. Am... Am I dead...? No... No just... Maybe unconscious. Maybe. But... Wait, where am I... Auron? Jecht?

Within moments, Braska began to stir slightly, his face scrunching up, his limbs twitching. With a soft grunt, his eyes began to peel open again.

Auron’s head lolled against the side of Braska’s, and he was aware that he was likely crushing him, but couldn’t move.

Braska spoke. He said something.

Not dead then.

Good.

Braska could feel a heavy weight against him and pushed himself as best he could to a more upright position, the weight suddenly sliding off him.

"Aur…?" His muscles ached, his head ached, but... He felt so much better. So much more coherent, it was incredible to feel such relief. Did he black out? What happened and where were they? What did his guardian do? Where was Jecht? There was a plethora of questions that were asked despite the throbbing of his head. He then noticed Auron beside him, slumped against him with his face in the grass.

With gentle hands, soft and loose, Braska cradled Auron as best he could and pulled him close. He moved his healed but still somewhat injured ankle and hissed softly, mentally cursing himself from moving it.

Auron leaned into the embrace, murmuring broken words. He felt his lips moving, more than he heard the words, and even if he could have, he wouldn’t have understood them.

This was Braska’s embrace. Peace. Easy breathing.

Braska hissed with pain, and Auron reacted instinctively, willing more of the hot energy towards him.

Heal. Heal. Heal.

The surge of energy through his body felt exhilarating, but when it left his fingertips, he felt cold.

So cold.

"Auron..." Braska began as he could feel the energy entering into his body, and down to his ankle where it was injured. The warm tingling sensation as it knitted the torn tissue back together, mending it completely was an incredible feeling; the summoner couldn't even begin to describe it. He had been healed before, mostly Yuna practicing if he managed to get a papercut, or something similar, but nothing to this extent.

He pulled Auron closer, and grabbed a strong hold onto the man's hand, feeling the cold. That was wrong. Auron was always warm. "Auron... Can you hear me...?" Braska followed up, his voice sounding drained but threaded with concern for his dearest friend. "If you can, turn and face me. Please... "

_Ah… I can hear you._

Auron took several short fast breaths and squeezed Braska’s hand, trying to force his voice out with one of those breaths.

A command. No, not really. A request. “Please…” Braska had said.

With all the effort he could muster, Auron rolled himself towards Braska’s voice, and his lips parted. Still no voice…

"I... I don't know what you did, but I am forever grateful. I will keep you safe. Please rest." Braska’s voice was wobbly, laced with worry. "As long as you promise me that you will wake up." He kissed Auron's forehead softly, and brushed the bangs away from his face.

It’s what any guardian would do.

Auron’s arms lay useless at his side, but he wished he could stand, to guard Braska as fiercely as he deserved.

Protect him. Give him peace of mind.

“…I promise.” His words were slow, and sounded far away. He tried again. “I promise,” Auron said, this time clearer. It was a battle to open his eyes, but he managed it, and Braska’s worried face hovered inches from his own.

_Blue eyes. My favourite blue eyes._

Auron strained, and lifted his head just enough for his lips to brush against Braska’s. The moment of contact was brief, but electric. He felt delirious, like his body was moving of its own accord.

_His blue eyes. My Braska._

He lay back down, nodding his satisfaction that the blue eyes were watching him.

A soft flush brushed itself over the summoners face as he lost himself in the others natural, warm brown eyes and the short shock of ecstasy powered electricity from the brief contact with Auron's soft lips. The words that spilled out through Auron's lips echoed through his head, overpowering the throbbing thud of the residual headache. Auron promised... And sealed it with a...

"Thank you," Braska mumbled softly, as his squeezed the others hand and brought it up to his chest, as he used to with his _tayn uha._ Allowing them close to his heart. “Such a honourable, gentle man. Ready to sacrifice yourself for me. I am blessed to have a friend like you.” Braska smiled, and looked up at the sky. “My _tayn uha_ , I have done as you said.”

Auron wasn’t sure if he smiled. He meant to, but the darkness was altogether too tempting.

He could rest, at least for a moment.

Braska was healed. That could only mean Jecht had arrived, with Ethers, or even a healer, maybe.

In any case, Braska was safe. Healed.

Fixed with a kiss.

A kiss? Oh, Yevon…

Auron’s thoughts tumbled away, and he allowed himself to drift into sleep.


End file.
